The Not so Brave or Bold
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Cat Noir was never a big fan of the whole 'team-up' thing. This was why.


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja or Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

" _I'm gonna kill him_ " Adrien thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes in anger " _when she's not looking, I'm gonna kill him!_ "

The person in question whom cat Noir wanted to rip apart was another hero dressed in all black suit, save for the long red scarf that was around his neck. This was the Ninja, a young hero who hailed from the city of Norrisville in America, and just like every American, he felt entitled to whatever he wanted while he was in a foreign country—and right now, he had set his sights on Adrien's partner. The cat-themed hero merely stood off to the side as he glowered at the Ninja as he continued to flatter Ladybug with his cheesy pick-up lines, both acting as if Adrien wasn't even standing six away from them as the trio stood together one a rooftop.

The reason as to how and why the hero from afar was in Paris was a rather odd one. The whole ordeal began when Adrien's class was informed that several students from Norrisville would be studying at their school for a month as part of a student-exchange program. In reality though, it mostly because highschool in Norrisville had been utterly destroyed in the midst of the latest battle between the Ninja and a horde of robots and Adrien's school was only one who would be willing to take the students in while their school was being repaired.

Admittedly, Adreian and most of the other students were excited at the idea for making new friends, and sure enough, the two groups of students hit it off right from the start. Mariette and Alya befriended two girls named Theresa Fowler and Debbie Kang. Theresa loved Mariette's sense of fashion while Alya and Debbie talked about their respective quests to find the secret identities of the heroes they followed. Juleka and Rose found new friends in Julian and his girlfriend Rachel, who also shared the couple's love of all things creepy and cute. Kim found a new teammate for his sports games in Bash, though that friendship didn't last too long after Bash punched Kim in the face just for the fun of it.

As for the young model and his best friend, they found themselves bounding with a pair of boys named Randy and Howard. Adreian and Nino became fast friends with the duo, who were an interesting pair to say the least. The two teens from Norrisville introduced the model and the DJ to such things as their favorite video game Grave Puncher and taught them to use the slang from their school in proper sentences. The group had become close friends in the short time they had known each other, but when the subject of the heroes of their respective cities arose, their opinions of them couldn't be further apart.

While Randy had nothing but good things say about the Ninja, he didn't share that same regard for Ladybug and even less so for Cat Noir. While the purple-haired teen had said that while he at least held some respect for Ladybug, he stated that it seemed that both she and her partner seemed to make up their strategy on the fly and proceed to say that Cat Noir did nothing but be a human shield who said the dumbest puns he had ever heard. Refusing to let such shrewd words about his lady go unanswered, Adrien retorted that he considered the Ninja a clumsy, hot-headed and brash punk who ran around in pajamas that did more damage to Norrisville then the robots and monsters he fought. Soon enough, the two nearly entered a shouting a match before Howard and Nino managed to calm them down. Once they allowed themselves to cool down, the model and his new friend apologized to one another and chose to agree to disagree about the subject and left it at that.

Aside from that one spat between Randy and Adreian, the two groups of teens got along with one another, that was, of course, Chloe ruined it. the mayor's daughter, annoyed that these all these foreigners were stealing all the spotlight away from her, decided to do something about in her own special way—which meant someone was about to get Akumatized. The unlucky person who would fall under Hawk Moth's sway was the young baton twirler, Theresa, who had a bucket of pig's blood dumped on her. Shortly thereafter, she was changed into a spider/human hybrid-type villainess who called herself 'The Spider Queen'.

As the now evilized Theresa made off with Chloe, Adrien transformed into his heroic alter ego and met up with his lady, who was already on the chase for the humanoid arachnid. However, when they first encountered the Spider Queen, they received surprised arrival from the Ninja of Norrisville when he made one of his overly dramatic entrances via a smoke bomb. After helping them fight off the corrupted teen, the cat-themed was of course suspicious of the sudden appearance of the hero who should still be the states. The Ninja stumbled through a rather confusing explanation that neither of the defenders of Paris believed, but they overlooked it since there was still the matter of a villain to fight.

So, to make a long story short, the trio of young heroes managed save Chloe as well as defeat and restore Theresa to her normal self after a fierce battle in Notre Dame cathedral. However, while both parties remained somewhat professional during the rescue mission, the Ninja decided to do something that he was well aware would get under Cat Noir's skin: flirt with his girl.

"I'm serious Ladybug, if you ever want to move out of Paris, I think you'd do a lot of good I Norrisville" the Ninja said

"Oh, you're to kind, Ninja" the bug-themed heroine replied with a giggle "but I'm afraid Paris needs me a bit more"

"Well in that case, why don't I stay here with you?" the protector of Norrisville asked before glancing over to Adrien "It looks like you could use all the help you can get"

That tore it.

"Ok, well, it looks like everything is under control here, thanks for all your help, Ninja!" Cat Noir informed him a flustered voice as he walked over to the pair "So why don't you poof out of here or whatever it is you do and go back to Norrisville where you belong?"

"What's the matter Catty? Afraid I'll be a better partner for Ladybug than you?" he asked nonchalantly before adding on "oh, what am I saying? Of course I would be!"

"Oh yeah, you were such a big help to us when you were webbed up against that wall!" Adreian shot back

"Hey at least I cut myself free" his rival countered "As I recall I had to cut you out of that web before your fluids got drained!"

"I had that situation perfectly under control!" the cat-themed hero argued "and I could've gotten out of those webs without shouting 'Ninja web cut!' like an idiot while doing too!"

As the two boys continued to bicker, Mariette merely shook her head as she rolled her eyes. She did consider breaking them up, but the sight of seeing the normally calm, cool and collected Cat Noir getting more and more riled up by the Ninja's antics was too good to pass up. Truth be told, Ladybug had a feeling that the hero of Norrisville was already smitten with the baton twirler they had just de-evilized by the way he showed such concern for her when he carried out her of Notre Dame and back to her friends, but not before letting her deck Chloe for her cruel prank. It was evident that the Ninja was just doing this to further irritate her partner like he had throughout the entire mission. However, Cat Noir himself did his share of taunting toward the red-scarfed hero from poking fun at his suit to harassing him about who he shouted the word 'Ninja' in all of his attacks.

"You lucky I was there to de-stank Theresa so your partner could capture that butterfly" the fellow hero mentioned

"Oh, not this crap again!" Cat Noir groaned in annoyance "how many times do I have to tell you: she was Akumatized, not Stanked, or whatever dumb word you use to describe your monsters"

"It's the same honk'in thing!"

"No, it's not!"

"How is it different?"

"Because our villains are changed by butterflies, not fart gas!"

"It's not a fart, it's dark magic! And being made evil by a butterfly is stupid!"

"And your _just_ stupid!"

"Oh, why don't you just go choke on a fur ball, Garfield!"

"Not before I hang you with that dumb scarf, which F.Y.I, is totally out of season!"

"Ha! like you know anything about fashion! Hey Japan called, they said they want their Hello Kitty suit back!"

"At least mine doesn't make me look like a mugger!"

"No, it just makes you look like you walked out of a BDSM film!"

"Why you son of a— "

"Girls, girls, your both very pretty!" Ladybug dryly interjected

"He started it!" the two teens accused in unison, pointing to one another as they did

"And I'm finishing it" the defender of Paris declared firmly "now then, Cat, don't you have something to say to the Ninja?"

Marinette's partner crossed his arms, stuck-up his nose and let out a 'hmph!' in response. Again, Ladybug rolled her eyes, only this time it was more out of irritation than humor. She hated it when her teammate became acted like this in front of other heroes they had partnered up with in the past.

"Cat..." she growled with an added glare

"Fine" her partner sighed before turning to face a now smug looking Ninja "I'm…sorry"

"Apology accepted" the fellow hero replied, hiding a sly grin under his mask under his mask as he did "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going, but first…"

Before either Ladybug or Cat Noir could ask what exactly he was up to, the Ninja planted a quick kiss on the protector of Paris's cheek through his mask. Needless to say, this really fired up Adreian.

"Why you little— "he tried to say with his claws at the ready

"Smoke bomb!" the Ninja quickly shouted before throwing down another orange orb onto the ground

The smoke bomb exploded at Cat Noir's feet, covering him in a cloud of orange, foul-smelling gas that made him gag and wheeze for air. As he cleared away the smoke from his person, he and his crush watched as the Ninja swinging from building to building and off into the horizon via his scarf, all the while laughing as he did. As they watched their temporary alley make his exit, Ladybug turned to face her partner, who now reeked of what could only be described as sweater gym socks dunked in skunk spray and brunt hair.

"You see this is why Danny Phantom won't return our calls" she pointed out


End file.
